


Monster

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Feels, Mox is a hunter, Smut, Violence, a demon shows up, mox isn't what he seems, reader is a researcher, supernatural themes, violence happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Reader grew up with her grandpa telling her about all the things that go bump in the night. Her parents don't believe her and when she gets away from them, she dedicates herself to become the best researcher she could be. Hunters far and wide came to her for her knowledge. One day, a man, William Regal, an old friend of her grandpa's, showed up with a young man in tow that needed help hunting. The reader agrees to it and now has a volatile young man to watch over. They find an easy friendship, but then she discovers something about him.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mox fic ever. Enjoy!

           You had always known that there were things that went bump in the night, ever since you were a kid, but your parents never believed you. Your grandpa had left behind a lot of journals and books after he disappeared, books and journals you delved into and you believed everything he said. Throughout your reading, the name William Regal popped up a lot. You wondered who the man was, a ‘hunter’ as your grandpa described. Everyone had said your grandpa was crazy, but you knew he wasn’t. When you told your parents all about what your grandpa wrote about, they would scoff and tell you to read something with meaning.  They ended up committing you when you were in high school. They thought you were crazy, especially when you lashed out in anger when they wouldn’t believe you when something horrible happened. The hospital wasn’t so bad, most of the people were kind to you, and there were a few that believed you, but that didn’t mean they actually saw what you did. You finally checked yourself out when you turned eighteen and you wandered for a long time. You decided to go home, back where your parents were, only to find out that they had moved while you were hospitalized. You weren’t surprised. They had stopped visiting you not long after you were committed.

           You began traveling across the US, asking a few people here and there if they knew anyone named William Regal. No one seemed to know who he was and anyone that did recognize the name would tell you to get lost or threaten you. You became discouraged as time went on, as the months turned into years, and soon you stopped asking about William Regal. You did continue researching what your grandpa had written about, going to every library you could to do research. Soon, hunters started searching for you, confirming everything your grandpa had written about. William Regal had long left your mind, feeling as if you were finally part of your grandpa’s world as hunters came to you, now an expert on most things supernatural.

           You finally set up in Ohio, not too far from Cincinnati, in a little cabin far from everything. Hunters would come and go, your house turning into a bit of a haven for some. One day, while you were clicking away on your computer, the sound of a car pulling up to your house made you look up from the keyboard. You were used to hunters showing up out of nowhere, most just coming in to plop on your couch or settling into one of your armchairs. You weren’t expecting a knock on the door. You got up from the dining room chair, going to the door. You opened it, looking up at the older man standing in front of you. “Can I help you?” you asked.

           The man was dressed rather smartly, looking rather serious as he looked at you. “My name is William Regal. I believe you’ve been looking for me for a couple years now.”

           You thought you were going to pass out. He was finally standing in front of you, the man your grandpa wrote about, the man who you felt you knew, yet had never met. He was standing in front of you, very much alive and real. You floundered for words, in shock as the man gently pushed passed you to stand in your little cabin. You closed the door behind you as you turned to look at the man.

           “You’re the granddaughter of a very dear friend of mine that passed. Sorry for not revealing myself sooner. I wasn’t sure who you were and you lacked the general knowledge of the supernatural for me to reveal myself, but now you are one of the leading experts in the hunting world. I figured it would be a good time to show myself to you.”

           “I, uh,” you stuttered gibberish, shaking your head. “You’re actually him?”

           He smirked a bit at you. “Yes, I am William Regal. Now that I know you are a capable person, I have a task for you.” He sat at your dining room table, next to where you had been sitting with your laptop out. “If you don’t mind sitting so I can speak with you.”

           You practically ran to your chair, attentive and ready to hear everything he had to say.

           “You are eager, just like your grandfather when I taught him everything you already know.” He settled in his chair. “I have a young man, a hunter, whom doesn’t like to do his research and has often gotten himself hurt in his hunting excursions. I would like you to teach him what he needs to know. He won’t listen to me and I believe it’s because he views me as an authority figure, not a peer.” He interlocked his fingers on the table. “If you would be so kind, you would be doing me a great favor by doing this. I would be indebted to you.”

           “Wow, really? I’m not even a hunter. I’m no good at any of the physical stuff.”

           Regal gave you a smile. “None of the physical stuff is what I’m asking you for. I just want him to have the knowledge hunters should have when they go out into the world, instead of flying in balls to the wall with no knowledge and almost dying each time he goes hunting.”

           You nodded. “So, how exactly would this work?”

           “Do you have any medical knowledge?”

           You sighed. “I’ve patched up more hunters than I can count. So, yes.”

           “I ask that you give him this knowledge, go with him on his hunts, but he will do the physical work. Teach him what he needs to know. He is notorious for getting injured and he isn’t very good at patching himself up. I would appreciate if you could keep him patched up for me.”

           You mulled it over in your head. You enjoyed traveling and having a constant companion would be quite a change for you, but you liked spreading your knowledge. “I’ll do it.”

           Regal gave you a smile. “Thank you, dear. I shall go get him from my car.”

           Your eyebrows furrowed as you followed him as he stood up and exited your house. You saw someone in the passenger seat of his car. You couldn’t see what he looked like, but you could see that Regal was having a hard time getting the young man out of the car. You leaned against the door jamb, watching as Regal opened the passenger door, his apprentice exiting finally with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. They both approached you, the young man straggling behind Regal, never giving you a chance to really get a glimpse of him until they both stood on your porch. You were  _not_ expecting the very attractive young man standing next to Regal. He had shaggy hair that fell into his wild blue eyes, a chain dangling around his neck. His black shirt was a little tight, showing that he was very well-built. He smirked at you when he noticed you staring, a set of dimples appearing in his cheeks.

           “This is Jon Moxley, my dear. He is the one I would like you to… tutor.”

           The young man stepped forward, chewing obnoxiously on the gum in his mouth. “Call me Mox, doll.”

           You were unsure if you should reach out to shake his hand or not, introducing yourself with a raised eyebrow.

           “I shall leave you to it,” Regal said, pausing for a moment as he turned to leave. “Don’t forget what we talked about, Jon.”

           “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jon walked into your house. You waved goodbye to Regal before shutting the door, looking to see Jon sitting at your dining room table with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was rather tall, possibly too tall for your chairs. He was looking around your house curiously before his eyes landed on you. “So, you’re the so-called ‘expert’, huh? You ever hunted before?”

           “Well, no, but I-“

           Jon rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. “Come  _on_. Regal set me up with a rookie.”

           You couldn’t help it when you sputtered, shock written on your face. “Like it matters? I’m just supposed to give you the knowledge, I’m not supposed to help you with all the physical stuff.” You sat in front of your laptop. “Why don’t we go over the basics-“

           “Not now, doll. I’m exhausted and would love to go to sleep. I just got back from a shitty hunt.” He eyed you carefully. “Where am I sleeping?”

           You sighed. “Fine, we can start tomorrow. You’ll be sleeping in my spare room, down the hall and to the left.”

           He got up, taking his duffle bag with him and went to his room. You didn’t see him for the rest of the night.

———-

           The next day, you saw him rummaging through your cabinets, a sound of content coming from him when he found your cereal. He stopped when he saw you, giving you a small smirk. “Oh, uh, hey. Where are your bowls?”

           You went to one of your cabinets, pulling two bowls out before grabbing two spoons from a drawer. “Could you pour me a bowl while you’re at it?”

           He rolled his eyes, but did as you asked, handing you the bowl. You put your spoon in it, handing him the other spoon. You thanked him with a smile before sitting down at the dining room table, opening your laptop to begin researching any local cases for Mox to work. Mox sat next to you at the table, scooting his chair back and putting his socked feet up on the table. “Whatcha lookin’ at, doll?”

           You gave him a look before looking back at your computer. “ _I_ am looking for a case for us to work on.”

           Mox shook his head, his feet falling to the floor, so he could lean forward. “ _I’m_ working the case, you know that.”

           You could only glare at him. “Wow, you think very high of yourself, don’t you?”

           “I am the best at my job, doll. I don’t need help.”

           You could only sigh, going back to scrolling through different newsfeeds until you finally saw something that looked like a case. “Here we go,” you mumbled, clicking on the link. “Got us a case, and it’s not far from here.”

           Mox scooted his chair close to you, reading over your shoulder. “What are we looking at?”

           You scanned the article. “It sounds like we’ve got a demon on our hands.”

           Mox cleared his throat, swallowing hard. “A demon? How do you know?”

           “Family members and friends of the victims said there was a strong smell of sulfur and the victims all had their eyes burned out. Demons tend to do that. By taking the eyes, they’re taking the victim’s ability to see what they truly are. It’s a strange thing demons do.” You scrolled through the rest of the article. “Think you’re up for it, Mox?”

           He shrugged, but he seemed tense. “I guess. Demons are easy enough to kill.”

           You shook your head. “And how exactly do you kill a demon?” You crossed your arms as you looked at him.

           “Shoot it in the head. If that doesn’t work, stab it.”

           You realized this was his solution for everything. “No, neither of those work unless you have the right gun, or right knife.”

           He looked at you with a confused expression on his handsome face before he smirked. “That works on anything, doll.”

           Sighing, you turned to him. “Did you know that to kill a vampire, you need a stake that’s been soaked in holy water or it won’t pierce their skin?”

           He fumbled with his hands. “Duh, everyone knows that.” He definitely had not known that before.

           “Mox,” you reached over, taking his hand in yours. He looked at you in shock. “It’s alright to not know. That’s why you’re here with me, to learn these things so you can better protect yourself and those that you’re saving. So, how about we go work this case, I’ll teach you how to kill a demon, and we can go on from there.”

           He pulled his hand from yours. “Fine, I guess.” He stood up, rinsing his bowl off in the sink and setting it on the counter. He left the room, heading back towards the guest room.

           A sigh escaped you. You wrote down everything you needed for the case, standing up and going to your room to get some of your books together. You went back out to see Mox sitting back at the dining room table. You set your books down on the table. He sighed, leaning forward and looking at you expectantly. “You ready to learn?”

           He shrugged. “I guess.”

           You gave him a smile. “Alright, so, demon killing one-oh-one: there are many ways to get rid of a demon, anywhere from exorcising it to actually killing it so it can’t come back and possess someone.”

           Mox nodded, concentration on his face, making him look rather cute.

           “The preferred method, many hunters started using it since I figured it out, is exorcising the demon, but trapping it and destroying it without harming or killing the host. This allows us to save more lives as well as kill the demon. It’s not hard to do, the set-up is easy, and I would like for you to use this method when we go on this case.”

           Mox stared at you intently, his blue eyes striking. “I didn’t know that was possible.”

           You gave him a smile. “It took a lot of research, but it works.” You opened a thick, leather bound book, the pages yellowed and worn from years and years of wear and tear. You flipped to a page you had marked with a bright red ribbon, the page filled with Latin words, English translations written in the margins as well as underneath and above words. Mox looked over your shoulder, curiosity filling his eyes. “This is the go to. We can go over this a few times so you don’t need help with it.” You waited for him to nod his head. “Okay, so…”

           You spent a few hours going over it with him until he could finally repeat back to you the exact steps needed to be taken in what you were going to do. He seemed genuinely excited to know something knew. “You know, this is really great,” he said, his voice quiet. “Every case I worked that involved demons usually ended in someone dying and… It takes a little bit of you each time, because you weren’t able to save everyone.”

           You couldn’t help smiling. “You think you’re ready?”

           He nodded. “I got this, doll.” He actually smiled, all dimples as he looked at you. “When do we head out?”

           “Now, if you want.” You stood up, gathering your books. He bounced on his feet, going to his room to grab his things. You packed a bag, making sure to grab everything you needed before heading out. Mox was waiting for you out by the car. You both climbed in, heading towards your destination. “Hey, Mox?”

           He hummed.

           “I’ve never actually gone hunting before. Do you… Do you think you could teach me some things?” you asked. You glanced at him to see him in deep thought.

           “I could. I wouldn’t want you getting caught in the crossfire.” He looked out the window, propping his chin up on his fist. “I’ll probably do this one solo. I’ve got enough training under my belt for that one. I can teach you some stuff when we finish. Self-defense is the first thing I’ll need to show you before you hunt.”

           You nodded.

———-

           It was only an hour drive to the town, the two of you deciding on a little motel on the outskirts of town. You set up your books and laptop while Mox got ready. You two spent three hours researching the deaths in the town, pinpointing the location of the demon. Mox got loaded up with everything he needed, rolling his shoulders a bit. The location, an abandoned house, was only about a mile from the motel, so Mox decided to walk. “Less distracting, that way,” he had said. You went over what to do one more time, smiling when he told you the instruction perfectly.

           “Be safe, Mox.” You walked him to the door.

           “I’ll be fine, doll. This ain’t my first rodeo.” He walked out into the dark of the night.

——–

           Two hours later, you were worried. No, you were more than worried, you were fucking  _scared_. It shouldn’t have taken nearly as long as it was, which made you pace around the room. You were tempted to call him, but you didn’t want to blow his cover if he was sneaking around somewhere. You picked up your phone, checking it for the hundredth time, seeing if he texted or called you, but there was nothing there, just like every other time you checked. Finally, the sound of the key being slid into the door made you stop pacing. Mox came stumbling in, the door slamming against the wall as he held his side, blood coating his fingers and dripping from various parts of his face. He didn’t even glance at you, going straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

           “Mox?” You went to the door, knocking on it.

           “Go ‘way,” he slurred from the other side.

           “Mox, I can patch you up. That looked really bad.”

           “C’n fuckin’ do it m’self,” he mumbled, knocking something over. “Jus’ leave me th’ fuck alone.”

           You shook your head. “Jon,” you called softly, “let me patch you up.”

           It was quiet for a minute. You waited patiently, smiling softly when the door opened. Mox sat on the toilet, hissing between his teeth. You grabbed your first aid kit, kneeling in front of him. He looked worse for wear, his shirt gone, showing the large cut in his side. Blood was dripping from his temple, his nose, and his mouth. Blood matted his hair as well. You assessed his wounds, noting that the cut in his side needed to be treated first. You set to work, making sure to sterilize everything. When you offered him whiskey, he grunted “A little pain ain’t nothin’, doll.” He’d taken a large swig before you poured it over his wound. He barely even winced.

           Once that one was cleaned and sewn shut, you set to cleaning his face. You didn’t admit it, but he looked good beaten up and bloody. You almost felt bad for the thought. You gently dabbed at his temple, noting how he was staring at you. “Everything okay, Jon?” you whispered.

           His lips were on yours suddenly, the taste of blood filling your mouth as he held you still, one hand on the back of your head and the other grabbing your wrist. You didn’t expect it, but you felt something spark inside you, something that made you tangle your hands in his shaggy hair, your mouth pressed hard against his. You pulled apart to see him looking a little scared. “Shit, I didn’t mean t-“

           You kissed him again, silencing him. “Shut up and kiss me.”

———-

           Nearly two months of working together and Mox was almost an expert. You knew your time with him would probably be up soon, seeing as it was only meant to be temporary. After your kiss, he became a bit more open to you, telling you all the fucked up shit he’d been through. He’d been to hell and back and it broke your heart a little bit.

           “What are we huntin’ today, doll?”

           You were on your laptop, typing away. Mox propped his hip on the kitchen counter, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. “Looks like another demon, similar to the first one, but…” You paused, eyes growing wide. “Jon, you might wanna come look at this.”

           Mox pushed off the counter, peeking over your shoulder. He paled upon seeing what was on your screen. Pictures from a crime scene showed on your screen. But that wasn’t what shocked you. In the background of the pictures was the name ‘Jon Moxley’ smeared in the blood of the victims. Mox clenched his jaw. “Where the fuck is this case?”

           You said what town it was, only a half hour from where you were. Mox stalked from the room, grabbing his duffle bag and the keys to your car. “Jon, where-“

           “You’re gonna stay put, alright? You’re gonna keep this door locked, your gonna put up wards, and you’re gonna stay away from any openings in the house.” He looked serious, his blue eyes wild. “I’ve got some shit I’ve gotta deal with.” He walked out of the door, leaving you speechless in the dining room.

———-

           Mox had been gone for three hours and you tried calling him several times, but it went straight to voicemail each time. You had done as he asked, warding the house and staying in the living room, sitting in the middle of the floor. You were anxious and you hoped he was okay. There was something about what he had said, especially because his name appeared in this case, and it scared you, wondering why a demon wanted him. He hadn’t been hunting long enough to attract the attention of a demon, and you hadn’t hunted a demon other than the first case the two of you worked together. And now, he was out there on his own, fighting a demon that had something against him, and you were home alone, waiting and worried.

           A loud crack of thunder drew you from your thoughts, your house shaking with the force of it. You stood up, grabbing the knife you kept in your pocket at all times.

           “What a pretty thing,” a gravelly voice said from behind you. You whipped around, but no one was there. “No wonder Jon likes you so much.” You were thrown back by an invisible force, the wind being knocked out of you. “Too bad he couldn’t protect you.” A hand came up to grab your chin, forcing you to look up at a figure dressed all in black, completely whited out eyes staring down at you as black liquid dripped from their mouth onto your face. Their hand closed around your throat, making you choke. “I would love to make this slow and sweet, but your lover boy isn’t far behind me and I want to make this quick.” They drew a knife from their robe, grinning wildly down at you. “Goodbye, pretty thing.”

           It was knocked off you, Mox tackling it to the side. You choked and gasped for air, rolling away from where Mox and the demon were wrestling on the ground. “You leave her outta this.” He was strangling the demon, his eyes wild.

           The demon laughed, throwing him off. Mox broke through your coffee table. “Oh, please, my dear boy, why would I ever want to do that?” The demon chuckled, lifting a gnarled hand towards you. You were lifted into the air, pulled forward until their hand was around your throat again. “Don’t you think it’s time you told her the truth?”

           Mox stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

           The demon turned to you, smiling unnaturally wide. “Want to know a little secret about your boy here?”

           “Don’t,” Mox growled. He took a step forward, but a hard squeeze to your throat made him stop.

           “Your sweet, sweet boy is a halfbreed, a mutt,” the demon chuckled, “half a demon with none of the perks.” The demon laughed, watching your face as you looked at it in bewilderment. “He’s lied to you all this time, my dear. He’s a monster, just like every monster you’ve taught him to kill.”

           “I’m not a monster,” he whispered.

           The demon turned it’s head to Mox, it’s neck bent at a strange angle. “What was that,  _son_?”

           Mox practically roared, his eyes gone completely black, including the whites, long claws growing from his fingers. His skin paled, veins protruding under his eyes. “I’m not a monster!” He practically screamed the words, lunging at the demon holding you. The demon dropped you just as Mox grabbed its throat, lifting it into the air.

           The demon seemed to panic, clawing at Mox’s arm. “Please, son,” it stuttered, kicking in the air as Mox lifted it higher into the air, black bleeding from his eyes. “You wouldn’t kill your own father.”

           Mox growled. “You are  _not_ my father.” His claws tore into the neck of the demon, ripping its throat out. The demon didn’t even scream, turning into a pile of dust on the wood floor. Mox was breathing heavily, growling low in his throat as he stared at the pile of ash. He wiped his face, looking up at the ceiling.

           You were in shock. Mox had always acted strangely when you mentioned demons, but he had done that first hunt, and now, you had learned that he was  _half_ demon. It blew your mind. You slowly stood up, making your way towards Mox slowly. He didn’t seem to notice you, having turned his back to you, almost in shame, as you stepped over the remains of the demon. You wrapped your arms around him from behind, pressing your forehead to his back. He rested a hand on top of yours, his claws lightly scratching at your skin. “Show me,” you whispered. He was slow to turn around, his eyes shut as a tear slid down his cheek, black like ink. He finally opened his eyes. There was no pupil or anything, just two solid black eyes staring back at you, the veins dark under his eyes. You reach up, tracing over his cheek gently.

           “I  _am_ a monster…” he whispered, his face returning to normal.

           You shook your head, hugging him tightly, pressing your forehead to his chest. “You are not a monster, nor will you ever be a monster.” You looked up at him, kissing his chin. “You could never be a monster, monsters don’t save people from evil things.”

           Mox buried his face in your neck, holding you tightly. “I…” He kissed your neck. “I’m sorry you had to experience that, doll. I was hopin’ to keep ya out of the crossfire.”

           You turned your head, meeting him halfway for a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t want you any other way,” you whispered against his mouth. “But right, now, there are demon ashes on my floor that need swept up.”

           Mox laughed. “I’ll get the broom, and I’ll get a new coffee table for you as soon as I can.”

———-

           Regal stopped by one day to take Mox back as his apprentice. “I think it’s about time we go on to other things, Jon,” the older man had said upon walking through your front door.

           Mox shook his head. “Not happening, Regal. I like it here.” His gaze landed on you, a soft smile pulling at his mouth as he leaned back in the chair, his arms behind his head. “Besides, I’ve got something worth fightin’ for now.”

           Regal chuckled, shaking his head. “I should’ve known.” He turned to leave. “I’ll be in touch, you two. Be safe, use a condom.”

           You sputtered as he left. Mox laughed, nearly falling out of his chair. “What does he mean?” you asked. You knew what he meant, but you were hoping you were wrong.

           Mox wiggled his eyebrows at you. “Why don’t you come find out?”

           You sputtered, giving him a look of bewilderment. He stuck his tongue out at you, standing and holding his hand out to you in invitation. You took it, following him to your room.

           He was on you the second you were inside, nipping and licking at your mouth, his tongue sliding into your mouth to tangle with yours. You moaned loudly, jumping when you felt a claw trail up your arm. You pulled away to see a very demon-esque Moxley smiling down at you. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you were incredibly turned on.

           “Think you could make more noise for me?” he asked, stalking towards you until you fell on the bed. Mox was on you, pulling your lower lip into his mouth. His eyes were blacked out, his claws digging into your soft skin. He brought one clawed hand up to your chest, hooking the top of your shirt and shredding it, a mischievous grin on his face as you gasped. He muzzled his face between your breasts, nipping and licking around your bra. Your bra was shed next, his lips closing around your left nipple while he traced the right with one claw, smiling as you whimpered and moaned, your hands tangled in his hair. He kissed down your stomach, smiling as you arched your back. “Look at you, all pretty and falling open for me,” he whispered. He scratched lightly down your stomach, making you whimper.

           “Jon, please,” you whispered, running your hands through his hair.

           “Please what, doll? Use your words.” He ripped your leggings open, pulling the remains down your legs. “Tell me where ya need me.”

           “Oh god, Jon, inside please.”

           He moved inhumanly fast, hovering over you. His cock prodded against your dripping entrance,  _when did he take his clothes off_ , you thought, your hips rocking up towards his. “You want m’ cock, doll? Want me to fuck ya nice and good?” You nodded furiously, making him chuckle, his deep black eyes watching you carefully. He took your wrists in one hand, pinning you to the bed. “Do you like a little pain, doll? Want me t’ mark ya up?”

           A shaky breath escaped you as he lightly pressed his index claw to your lower lip, piercing the soft skin. He kissed you hard as he thrust into you, making you cry out as he filled you. You could taste the iron in your mouth, Mox still holding your arms above your head. He moved from your mouth, leaving a trail of kisses to your neck. He bit and nibbled at your neck as he thrust into you over and over again, your thighs shaking as your orgasm built in your stomach. Moxley released your arms, grabbing your hips and lifting you slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. His claws dug into your hips and thighs, surely bruising you, but you didn’t care. It felt so good. The angle he had you at had him attacking the spot inside you that made you see stars, every thrust of his hips making you cry and whimper, your orgasm teetering on the edge. “’M gonna come,” he mumbled against your neck. He rested his hand on your pubic mound, his thumb rubbing fast circles on your clit. “C’mon, doll, come for me.”

           The orgasm tore through you, making you bite down  _hard_ on Moxley’s shoulder. He groaned loudly, hips stuttering against yours, filling you with his release. He stayed on top of you for quite some time, arms around your middle with his head between your breasts. Your neck was sore form his bite, and you knew your hips were bruised, but fuck, if Moxley fucking you while all demon-ed out wasn’t hot, then you didn’t know what was, because he looked damn sexy like that. But now, he looked like he usually did, all intense blue eyes and dimples. He looked up at you as you stroked his hair, a large smile on his face. “What?” you whispered, smiling.

           “Nothin’,” he said, turning his head to blow raspberries on your stomach. You squealed, tugging on his hair. He growled deep in his throat. “Careful, doll, or I’ll start round two.”

           You smirked, eyes twinkling. “Try me.”


End file.
